


Just Another Day at the di Angelo Household

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Percy, Contest Entry, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Next Generation, Slash, Takara Phoenix's OC's, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Nico, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The di Angelos decide to throw a party. It's just another day at their household. For Takara Phoenix contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this is what a typical day at the di Angelo house looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Just Another Day at the di Angelo Household
> 
> Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Takara Phoenix's Chasing Fireflies verse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, sadly Rick Riordan does. I also do not own any of these OC's/Storyline. Takara Phoenix does. Check her out sometime! No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 1: Family Fluff

Percy grinned softly as he turned and saw his husband. A strong, olive-skinned man lay next to him. He had high cheekbones, and messy black curls. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and the love of his life. Said man yawned and opened dark brown eyes. Like Tartarus.

"Hello, love," the Italian greeted, and gave him a soft kiss. Nico wondered how he was so lucky to call the beautiful person beside him his husband. He was very lean, with some muscles. Cute, messy black hair with soft, tan skin and the greenest eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. Percy Jackson. The man who he loved so very much, and bore him seven wonderful children.

"Mommy, daddy!" cheered their youngest child, Jackson Tyson di Angelo. Jackson was a clone of Percy, from the looks down to the powers. A water-bender, just like his mother. Nico wondered if his DNA was even there.

Jack jumped on the bed and gave Percy a big, wet kiss. Then he gave Nico another one. The son of Hades smiled at how enthusiastic their son was.

"Jackson! I thought we said we weren't going to bother mom and dad!" A teenager walked in. He had black curls, like his father, but he had Percy's eyes. The ones so full of emotion. Hades Poseidon di Angelo, or Donny. Their second child. He was a perfect mix between his parents, down to the powers. He had the bad-ass underworld powers, and the raging sea's. He had the clothes the Italian used to wear as a teen. Skinny jeans, with a dark shirt, and a black leather jacket. But don't let his clothes fool you. He's a little sweet thing. He has gotten a little tougher since he'd gone on a quest though.

"Sorry. We didn't want to wake you up," apologized the half-Italian. "We were gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed!"

"Oh, it's ok," assures his mother. "We were just getting up anyway, weren't we, Nick?" The son of Poseidon stared at him expectantly, and he chuckled.

"Yeah. The little bugger here just sped up the process."

Suddenly, a bang could be heard downstairs, followed by a screech. Percy looked panicked, then started rushing downstairs. There, they found a guilty looking Jimmy with Basty. The smell of burning food reached their noses, and Jimmy was holding his arm, which was bright red. The Sea Prince went into over protective mom mode.

"James Charles," grunted Nico. "What did you do?"

Jimmy was totally Nico's kid. He was the creepy Ghost Prince. pale, all black clothes, leather jacket and pants. Blending in with the shadows and a belt with a skull. He radiated "the bad boy vibe" as Percy called it. He was badass and already had a club at camp, people informed the family.

"We tried to speed up breakfast, and it went boom," Jimmy mumbled, looking down. Percy was looking at the boy's arm.

"Jimmy! You got burnt! We told you not to mess with the food ever again!" Percy started running cold water on the burn, mumbling to himself.

Laura Silena decided to walk in right there. Silly was the twin of Jimmy, and she was very possessive of him. A Sea Princess, but she could be downright frightening when it involves her brother. Her eyes widened, taking in the situation. Then she glared at Basty standing in the corner. Stalking up to him, she didn't stop till they were nose to nose.

"I thought I told you to stop endangering my Jimmy!" Silly screeched. "It's all your fault he is hurt! You know the rules! No Jimmy for you! Out!" she started poking him in the chest until Nico grabbed her and lifted her on his shoulders.

"I'll take him home," offered Donny. Basty looked like he was about to cry.

"I didn't mean too," he sniffed. Nico smiled.

"Why don't you tell your moms to come over for dinner tomorrow night? I think it's time we have a reunion."

Basty's face brightened at the prospect of seeing Jimmy again. The brunette nodded wildly. Nico chuckled as the two boys left, and he turned back to his children and lover.

"Percy," started Nico. "It will heal. Jimmy will be fine. On the other hand, do you know where our first set of twins are? Thess and Percy?"

Theseus Paul was their second son. He was a sweet responsible child, always trying to make his parents proud. He looked up to Donny. Had his mother's powers too. Sally Persephone, she was a little rebel though, always getting into mischief. She looks up to Bia. She has her father's powers.

Percy sighed. "Probably fighting over who gets the shower first. What's this reunion I hear about?"

"Well I feel it's been a while since we have seen everyone. I was thinking of having them over for dinner tomorrow. We could invite the Rodriguezes, Chases, Stolls, Zhangs, Graces, Ellens, and maybe the people Donny went on a quest with? Donny has made friends with them?"

His husband smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure Donny would like that. Especially to seeing Sander."

The son of Hades made a face. "I didn't think of that. On second thought..."

"Nope!" Percy interrupted. "We are inviting them! But don't scare our children's lovers off!"

Nico just smirked in return and wrapped his arms around the other demigod. They just stood there, relishing their respective other's presence.

_/Line Break\_

An olive skinned Italian girl threw in a golden drachma at the rainbow.

"Percy di Angelo," she said firmly. An image shimmered. Percy and Nico's face appeared in the rainbow. Said faces grinned.

"Bia!" exclaimed Percy. "We were waiting for you to call!"

"Yeah," Nico grunted. "Your mom was freaking out."

"Mom, dad," smiled their oldest child, Bianca Maria. She looked exactly like Nico's sister and mother. Unlike most children or legacies of Hades, she controlles all parts of the underworld. Death, shadows, wealth, and riches. Bia and Cally Rodriguez have also become well respected huntresses in the ranks of Artemis.

"Mom," sighed Bia. "Artemis is getting annoyed with the constant calling."

"Well, she's gonna have to deal with it," huffed the son of Poseidon. "We're worried for you."

The girl smiled softly. "Don't worry. I have Aunt Thalia looking after me. And Cally."

"That's good," interrupts Nico. "But we still worry." Yelling could be heard in the background.

"I have to go," she says sadly. "Time to move camps."

"Be safe, tesorino," Percy whispered as the image faded.

_/Line Break\_

Donny smiled as he manipulated the shadows to bring him to a certain person's house. His grin widened even further as he saw who he was looking for. A teenager stood there. He had light brown hair styled upwards, his face breaking out into a smile wider than Donny's. He had a very sun-kissed, muscular body and had soft brown eyes, filled with loyalty, love, and trust. He had a scar above his right eye, from Ladon. Chrysander Rodriguez, also known as Sander.

"Donny!" the other boy exclaimed. He ran up to hug him, then gave him a peck on the lips. Did Donny forget to mention that Sander is his boyfriend?

The younger boy smiled at his boyfriend. "Hi!"

Donny wrapped his arms around Sander's neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. The brunette had a dopey grin on his face when they broke apart.

"Tell your family to come over tomorrow night," Donny whispered in his ear. "We're having a reunion."

On that note, the demigod turned into the shadows and disappeared. Sander sighed, and went to tell his parents.

_/Line Break\_

Thess hummed to himself as he walked to the Chases house. Family reunion tomorrow night. The boy knocked on the door. One of his favorite people stood there. He was a tall blonde, with bright blue eyes. A legacy of Aphrodite and has the power to charmspeak. Luke Chase, his boyfriend.

Thess threw his arms around Luke and kissed him. The blonde grunted in surprise before wrapping his arms around the water-bender's waist.

"Hey," breathed Luke. "What do you need?"

"Can I not just visit my boyfriend?" the legacy of Poseidon pouted. Luke laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Family reunion tomorrow night. Tell your family so they can come."

"The di Angelos are throwing a party? Sweet. I'll tell them," said the taller boy.

His boyfriend kissed him one last time before running back to his house. Lucas Chase couldn't wait till tomorrow night. Then he remembered Nico di Angelo. The blonde paled. Oh gods, Nico di Angelo is gonna be there! Suddenly, Luke wasn't as excited.

_/Line Break\_

Sally Persephone, also known as Percy, grinned into the mouth of her girlfriend. Kitty Ellen pulled back abruptly.

"Can't do this now. My parents are in the house," the magician stated.

Percy pouted. "Okay. Come to my house tomorrow night." At this, Kitty grinned.

"Bring your family." And Kitty's face fell.

"Why?" the legacy of Hecate whined.

"Because we're having a reunion. Courtesy of my parents."

"Okay," the girl sighed, a bit disappointed because she wasn't going to be alone with Percy.

"I have go," says Percy and she pulled Kitty into a deep kiss.

"Bye," waved Kitty once they broke apart.

_/Line Break\_

Jimmy sighed as he looked at the roof of his room. Usually when the boy had free time, he spent it with Basty Ellen. But he was grounded till tonight. All of his siblings got to go deliver invitations, but the nine year old was stuck here because he was 'injured'.

Pouting, he ate a piece of Kiwi and looked at his burn. It wasn't even that bad! It didn't hurt at all. Why did mommy make him stay here? The door to his room opened.

"Hi, bambino," said his father as he walked in. "Why you pouting?"

"Caused my Basty isn't here," mumbled the legacy of Hades, hiding his face into the pillow. Nico chuckled.

"You'll see him tomorrow night," he reminded his son. "Just rest for now. You wanna be ready to play with Basty tomorrow, right?"

Jimmy brightened. "That's a good idea!" He waved his dad out so the boy could get some sleep. He wanted to be well rested for tomorrow night!

_/Line Break\_

Silly glared at the wall, imagining Basty's head there. The stupid witch-boy always got Jimmy hurt. And Silly didn't like it when Jimmy gets hurt. If the girl had her way, Jimmy would never hang out with Basty alone, but her parents objected to that. So the Sea Princess has to watch Jimmy by herself. Today, her twin had gotten a burn and it was all the magician's fault. And to rub salt into the wound, they would see each other tomorrow night.

"Silly," a voice from the doorway said. Her mom poked his head in.

"What," the girl replied, starting to brush her hair. Percy sighed and sat down beside her.

"Why don't you like Basty?" he asked softly. His daughter looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Because when Jimmy and Basty are together, Jimmy always gets hurt," she says simply. Percy sighed again.

"You really hurt Basty's feelings today," he informed her.

"It doesn't matter. He hurt my Jimmy," Silly sniffed.

"Well," drawled her mother. "You're hurting Jimmy too."

Silly's eyes widened. "How?!" she gasped.

"By hurting Basty's feelings, you also hurt Jimmy's. Basty is your brother's best friend, and it hurts him to choose between you and Basty. Jimmy hates that you two can't get along."

His daughter frowned. She never meant to hurt Jimmy. She needed to stop. She didn't like when her twin is sad.

"What do I do?" she asked.

"Try to get along with Basty. Your brother will like it when you two don't fight."

Silly gritted her teeth. To make Jimmy happy, she had to be nice to the witch-boy! But Jimmy's happiness is more important, she reminded herself.

"Okay," she says and lays down on her bed. Percy hummed in German to her, while he ran his fingers through her hair. Not long after, she fell asleep. Smiling, he placed a kiss on her forehead and crept out the door.

_/Line Break\_

"C'mon, daddy!" said Jackson as he dragged Nico along. Nico chuckled at how enthusiastic his son was about seeing two certain people. He found himself the door with Jack banging on it. It opened. Travis Stoll stood there.

"Hey!" he greets.

"Gimme my Hoods," demanded Jack.

"Jacky?" Two identical boys were suddenly at the door with Travis. They were brunettes with green eyes. One had messy hair and was taller than the other one. Hunter Hood, if Nico remembered correctly. The other had neatly combed hair and glasses. Hayden Hood.

"Travis, who is it?" a voice from the kitchen called. A man who looked like Travis appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Connor," smiles Nico. "We aren't here to stay. We were just stopping by to say that there is a reunion at my house tomorrow night. This is your invitation."

"I'm sure we have nothing going on tomorrow," assures the younger brother. "Is that all?"

"Hey!" exclaimed one of the twins. "You can't just show up with Jacky and leave again! That's not nice!"

"Daddy, can I stay with my Hoods?" said Jack. He gave him the kitten eyes. Nico groaned and gave in.

"If it's okay with you guys," he asked the older brothers. They nodded.

"Well drop him off at the party. See ya tomorrow night."

The little boys cheered and Jack rushed into the house. "Bye daddy!" he yelled behind him.

Nico shook his head. Damn those twins, stealing his baby boy!

_/Line Break\_

Percy shook his head to shake off the effects of shadow-traveling. Nico unwrapped his arms from around Percy's waist.

"I'll go to the Zhangs and you'll go to the Graces?" asked the son of Poseidon. Nico nodded shadow-traveled away. The Sea Prince started walking to Frank and Hazel's restaurant.

"Hey!" he greeted everyone inside.

"Percy!" Leo exclaimed and ran up to hug him. "How are you? Why are you here? How's the kids?" The Latino babbled on about a mile a minute.

Percy put his hands up to slow down the excited demigod. "Woah Leo. Calm down. I was wondering if you'd like to come to my place tomorrow night? It's a family reunion. Whole family is welcome."

The other boy nodded enthusiastically, his curls flying everywhere. "Frank, Hazel?"

The other two apart of the threesome appeared. "Percy," greeted Hazel. "What's up?"

"Percy is having a family reunion at his place tomorrow night! Can we go? Can we, can we?" Leo answers for Percy.

Frank chuckled. "Of course we can, firebug."

The fire-bender pumps his fists in the air. "Yes! See ya there, Perce?"

"Of course, Leo."

_/Line Break\_

Nico appeared in the Grace's living room.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Jason. "Dude, you have to stop doing that!"

Nico smirks in return. "Your wife didn't scream her head off." Reyna stood there, looking completely calm.

"I came here to tell you there is a family reunion tomorrow night at my house. You better come, or Percy will kick your ass cuz you didn't come."

"We can come," says the female. "Children?" The son of Hades nodded and shadow-traveled off to pick up his husband.

_/Line Break\_

"Donny!"

The eager son of Ares stood up to hug his best friend. Said best friend looked around the room. Sam, Trend, Derek, Marshall, Sara, and Phylicia. Wow! Everyone in one place. He was lucky.

"Hey Sam!" Donny nodded a greeting to the others in the room. "I was wondering if you guys were doing anything tomorrow night?"

One by one, everyone shook their head no. Good.

"Come to my place then. The di Angelos are having a party."

"Okay," grinned Sam.

Trend went up to the boy and wrapped his arms around Sam. Derek realized he was being left out of the cuddles and got up to tug both boys to the couch. He cuddled up to the blonde's side and sprawled Sammy on top of them The son of Demeter grinned, pleased.

"Okay. We'll see ya there, princess."

_/Line Break\_

Everyone in the di Angelo family gathered into the family room after the long day. Percy and Nico cuddled on the huge chair, with Jack cuddled between them. Thess and Donny were on one couch, Silly and Jimmy on the other. Sally Persephone sprawled on the floor.

"Put in The Little Mermaid," orders Nico. They laid there in that room, watching TV, eating popcorn, basically being a family. Yup, this is what a typical day at the di Angelo house looks like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is a two shot so I'm posting another chapter about the party. This chapter has di Angelo fluff, while the next chapter will have things like Sonny and Trenderam. Remember the OC's and storyline belong to Takara Phoenix. Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix. See ya next time.


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hunt!" sobbed Jack. The boy was terrified. Hayden's eyes widened. Hunter hasn't been training for long! There was no way he could beat this thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Just Another Day at the di Angelo Household
> 
> Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Takara Phoenix's Chasing Fireflies verse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, sadly Rick Riordan does. I also do not own any of these OC's/Storyline. Takara Phoenix does. Check her out sometime! No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 2: The Party

It was the morning before the party and Percy di Angelo was freaking out.

"Oh gods! I forgot to invite the Cages! Malcolm is gonna kick my ass! And the Masons! There isn't enough room at our place! We have no food or drinks or entertainment! Oh gods, what am I gonna do?" Percy panicked.

Luckily, he had a Nico to calm him down.

"Shh, it's okay, bello. You'll see Malcolm today for the meeting. Invite him. I'll IM Will and invite them. We can host the party at Persephone Park. It is just around the corner. We don't need food, drinks, or entertainment. But if it bothers you so much, I can shadow-travel to a store, or send Donny. Calm down, love. It'll be fine. Don't worry." Nico soothed.

He kissed his husband, who melted into it. Percy's breathing gradually got slower. He calmed down and rested his forehead against Nico's

"Thanks, Nick. I'm glad to have you here to calm me down." The Sea Prince murmured softly.

"No problem, Perce. I'm always there for you," whispered the son of Hades. "You better get ready for the meeting. It's almost time, love."

Percy glanced at the clock. "Oh gods! It's almost time to go!" he yelped and rushed upstairs to change. Nico chuckled softly. How was he so lucky again?

"Hi dad," yawned Donny and hugged his father. "Need some help?" The teenager gestured to breakfast. The Italian smiled and nodded. One thing he shared with Donny was their love for cooking. And his son was a great cook. The boy smiled softly and started flipping the food. He was a sweet boy, always trying to make things easier for his parents.

Percy ran downstairs to give his husband a quick kiss and ruffled Donny's hair before he bolted outside.

"Hey," greeted Thess as he walked downstairs. "Is it time to eat yet?"

Nico chuckled. Thess was more into baking with their mother, and didn't really like to cook.

"No," said his brother and rolled his eyes. "It'll be ready in like thirty minutes."

The water-bender groaned and sat at the table, relishing being with his big brother and father.

_/Line Break\_

"Hey Malcolm," says Percy as he walks into the coffee shop.

"Hi," Malcolm responds in a short, clipped tone. Percy frowned. So the blonde must've heard about the party. Why else would he be acting like this?

"I have something to ask you," starts the water-bender. The younger man grunts in reply.

"Do you wanna come over to my house later tonight? We're having a reunion."

"Yes," says Malcolm. "If you hadn't of asked, Miranda and Katie would've kicked your ass. So would I."

"Well then it's a good think I asked," grins Percy. The blonde nodded in agreement and sipped his coffee. They started talking about the kids and the dojo.

_/Line Break\_

"Will Mason," says Nico, and throws the coin into the fountain. The rainbow seemed to shake it's head in warning before showing him Will. Oh gods! Nico didn't need to see that!

"Put on some pants. No one wants to see that," he grunted.

"Nico!" yelped Will, and ran over to get some sweatpants. Jake covered up himself with the sheets hurriedly.

"Dude, nobody wants to see you two doing the naughty," the Italian informed them.

"Well maybe you should give us a warning next time!" Will practically shouted in his face.

"Whatever. I was just calling to tell you to come over to my house tonight. We're having a reunion. Bring your children," invites Nico.

"Okay, we'll be there," responds Jake. "Now leave."

"Kay. Resume whatever you were doing," said the son of Hades, and made a face. He swiped through the rainbow.

"Donny," he calls. "I have an errand for you to run."

_/Line Break\_

Sam grinned into the mirror as he got ready. He couldn't wait to see everyone again! Especially Sander. Since Trend and Derek have been spending a lot of time with him, the son of Ares had no time to spend with his trickster!

The blonde beside him smiled softly at the boy. He's never seen Sam smile so much until a few weeks ago. Him and Derek must really make Sam happy. So does his friends. Ever since Leroy...

Trend shook his head and frowned. He promised he was never gonna think about the little bastard again. Derek took care of him.

Said person wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. He looked at the boy behind him expectantly. Trend chuckled and stepped up to his two lovers. His huge arms intertwined with them. Sam sighed in happiness. They just stood there for a while.

_/Line Break\_

Percy smiled at his husband, amazed at how calm and amazing Nico was. Instead of panicking, the demigod had taken charge. He invited all the missing people, set up Persephone Park, and even sent Donny out to get food and drinks! The son of Hades always knew what to do and was always there for him.

"Anything else, mio bello?" whispered Nico and hugged Percy from behind. Percy turned around to place his arms on Nico's shoulders. He started into dark brown eyes.

"Yeah," responded the Sea Prince. "I have to IM one more person."

"Who?" Nico's curiosity piped up, and the taller man stared at Percy. The green eyed boy smiled slyly.

"You'll see," he replied. Percy started to walk out of the room, adding an extra sway to his hips. His husband's eyes stared at the ass swaying slowly. Tartarus eyes darkened in lust.

"Little tease," the man growled once the son of Poseidon was out of the room. He wondered who Percy was going to IM.

_/Line Break\_

If Nico knew who Percy was calling, the taller man would've never let the son of Poseidon do it. Percy smiled a little guilty. He hated going behind his husband's back, but the Ghost Prince would never allow Percy to go through with this.

"Octavian Simmons," he told the rainbow softly. It started to shimmer, than revealed a grumpy blonde. His daughter, Sedanur was visiting. Her face broke out into a grin.

"Uncle Percy!" she waved enthusiastically. Octavian smirked at the Greek.

"If it isn't Percy di Angelo. Is the Hades brat not keeping you occupied? Are you bored, because I can show you a good time," leered the Roman.

"Well if it isn't the human equivalent to Arion," muttered the raven haired demigod. "I was just wondering if you had any plans tonight?"

The other man frowned thoughtfully before shaking his head. "Danny and I have nothing going on. We were just gonna have dinner with each other and catch up. Why?"

"Well if you don't have anything important, both of you are invited to the reunion tonight."

"Your husband won't like it," drawled the blonde.

"I don't dictate my life by what my husband likes and doesn't like," came the unimpressed answer. "They influence it, but this is my decision. I'm inviting you, Tavy. Like it or not, you're apart of my family. Because all of my friends are considered family, and I consider you a friend."

Octavian would never admit it, but he liked it when Percy said he was family. The Roman never had a loving family because his family is crazy and lived all the way in Britain. The blond got a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach when the other demigod said he considered Octavian a friend. But he would deny it if you asked him.

"Are you sure?" Octavian asked. "I'm sure your husband won't like it."

"What did I tell you before?" sighed Percy, exasperated. "Tavy, get your ass down here tonight, or I will drag it from New Rome to my house. Do you want me to do that?"

"No," snickered the Roman as he thought of the images. "But can I have your ass tonight?" The Sea Prince blushed.

"Perv," he muttered and swiped through the connection.

_/Line Break\_

Donny grinned at the people trickling into the party. Dad had been a genius to bring it to Persephone Park. What were they thinking, trying to fit this many people into their house!?

The half-Italian looked around for his boyfriend. Where was he?

The boy found Sander by the food. He was talking with Sam, Herc, Trend, Marshall, and Derek. Having bro time, Donny guessed. He silently walked over there.

"Buonasera, mio eroe," whispered Donny in the brunette's ear. Sander closed his eyes. The older boy turned around and laid a passionate kiss on soft lips.

"Ew! PDA!" stated Sam and wiggled his nose. Trend chuckled and kissed his forehead. Derek wrapped Sam into a hug from behind. The son of Ares yelped and started wriggling around.

"Sweetheart, if you keep wriggling around like that, I'm gonna have a small problem," the boy said softly to Sam. The brunette turned to face Derek, his eyes wide.

"And I don't want to leave this party to ravish you, no matter how tempting that is," grinned the son of Demeter will wickedly. Hercules heard this and grunted, making a face. He left in favor to go talk to Thea and her friends.

Sander and Donny were still kissing, and it was turning heated. Marshall shook his head, amused.

"If you guys keep that up, Mr. di Angelo will behead you, Sander," informed the dark skinned boy. Sander's eyes grew wide, and he turned to look at Nico. The Italian was glaring daggers at him. If looks could kill, the trickster would be dead any second now. Then Sander's eyes widened even further. Uncle Nico's looks probably could kill! The legacy buried his head into Donny's shoulder.

"Your dad is going to kill me," he whimpered. The younger boy grinned.

"My dad would never do that in front of all these people," he said.

"That's reassuring," muttered Sander.

Trend was laughing at him. Ah, poor Sander. Going to suffer blue balls till he's married. It wasn't going to be long though. They were all ready engaged. Heck, Donny and his mother have already started planning the wedding!

His eyes shifted to his two lovers. The son of Athena knew they were the ones he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Derek and Sam would call him cheesy, but the boy wasn't playing around. He wanted to marry them. He wanted the full package too. The proposal, the engagement, the wedding, the honeymoon, and the children. Yes, Trend knew he could produce children. He hoped the other boys knew too. Trend wanted to come home from work to see his lovers and his children. The blonde wanted to see Eli and Cornelia. But first, he would have to propose to both of them.

"What ya thinking up there, blondie?" teased Derek. Trend smiled softly at both of them.

"You two," he replied. Each of them had a big grin going on.

"You already have us here, Khan," said Sam. "Enjoy it."

I will, Trend thought. And I will for the rest of my life.

_/Line Break\_

"Let's go to your room," whispered Kitty into Sally Persephone's ear. The witch bit the earlobe. The legacy of Hades moaned softly.

"Not right now," she said with difficulty. "Later tonight. My mom and dad worked hard for this reunion, and I want to enjoy it. Even though it is very tempting to go with your idea."

Kitty groaned and started pouting. Looks like she wouldn't be getting any right now. She walked over to get a glass of punch, then walked to her girlfriend, who was by the table, talking to other people. Kitty slumped into her seat, still pouting.

Percy leaned down to her. "If you're good tonight, you'll get a treat," she said and motioned to her body. "But if you're gonna be all pouty, then no treat for you."

Her girlfriend's face lit up. "Let's have some fun," she said with renewed energy. Percy chuckled and went back to her previous conversation.

_/Line Break\_

"Ciao, mio amare," said a dark voice behind him. Luke jumped and glared at the di Angelo behind him.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that," he murmured before scooping Thess into a hug and giving him a long kiss. The other boy practically melted into the blonde's chest.

"Do I strike you as someone who follows the rules?" smirked the water-bender before capturing his boyfriend's lips again. Luke bit Thess' bottem lip. The raven haired boy growled slightly before he opened his mouth. Their tongues danced.

Suddenly, Luke felt a hand clasp his shoulder. The blonde turned, annoyed at the person for interrupting him and Thess, before he got a glimpse of the the person.

"Lucas," Nico's voice was quiet. "Please come with me."

Luke's eyes were wide. He glanced at Thess for help. The boy glared at his dad and took Luke's free hand.

"I told you before, you can't threaten my boyfriend," stated the half-Italian, annoyed. His father glanced at his son for a moment before shaking his head.

"Theseus Paul," warned Nico. "I am going to talk to your boyfriend about certain things."

Thess stared at him, unmoving.

Nico sighed. "I won't cause any bodily harm to Luke." The younger boy was reassured, but still reluctant to leave his dad alone with Luke. He knew his dad always kept a promise, but he could do many that isn't harming Luke.

"If he's not back in five minutes, I'm coming to look for you," warned Thess before walking away slowly. Nico's grip on the blonde's shoulder was like steel. The man led him to a more secluded area with a bench.

"Sit down," said the son of Hades. It wasn't a question, more like an order. The legacy of Aphrodite quickly sat, his hands fidgeting. Luke charted down the possible escape routes in his head.

"I better not see you doing anything with my son other then holding hands," said Nico firmly. "If you hurt him, I'll send you you to the Fields of Punishment and punish you myself. Is that clear?"

Luke nodded weakly and gulped. His mouth and throat were very dry.

"Thess has the ability to fall pregnant. You're aware of that right?" Again the blonde nodded.

"If you two ever have sex, which you better not, do it protected. Percy will explain the full length of the powers. I came here to tell you to treat Thess very well. My children deserve the best. Are you the best, Lucas?"

Luke grew a little angry. He would never do anything to hurt Thess. He may not be the best, but he'd damn well try.

"I will never hurt Thess. I may not be the best, but I'll try for Thess," stated the blonde firmly. Nico nodded his head in approval for the boy. He knew Lucas was a good boy for Thess. He just wanted to make himself clear.

"Good," says the son of Hades. He claps Luke's other shoulder. "Now go find Thess."

_/Line Break\_

Silly frowned at the forms of Jimmy and Basty. The stupid magician took her Jimmy again! She walked up to the pair, remembering the promise she made. She grabbed Andy Cage's hand and pulled him over there.

"Hi Jimmy," she smiled brightly. "Hello Basty," she nodded in a greeting. Basty's face grew confused, then disbelieving. Silly said hi to him?

"Hi, schwester," replied Jimmy.

"Hello, Silly," Basty said reluctantly. Silly gives him a polite smile. She looks prettier when she does that, noted the brunette. It was certainly better than being yelled at.

"Hi," says the blonde behind them. "Just pretend I'm not here." Silly grins at her best friend and pulls him by her.

The girl turns to Basty slowly. "I'm sorry I yelled at you today," she said very reluctantly. Her mama said to apologise though. "I just don't like it when Jimmy gets hurt, and whenever you two do something like a prank, Jimmy gets hurt."

"Believe me, I don't like it when Jimmy gets hurt either," muttered the witch. "I dunno how he does it, he just does. I'll try to stop it next time."

Silly gives him a bigger smile for that. "I'd like that. I'm sorry I yell at you all the time. Jimmy is prone to get hurt whenever you're around, but I know it's not your fault." Basty smiles at her.

"Ah yes. I'll try to keep him out of trouble though!"

_/Line Break\_

Jimmy stares at two of his favorite people engaging in small talk. He turns to Andy.

"Am I missing something here," he asked and gestures to Silly and Basty. The child genius frowned.

"They're just talking," he states. Jimmy shook his head.

"That's the thing! They're not yelling at each other at all. They're even having a normal conversation."

The other boy nodded. "I admit, that is a little weird." Jimmy frowned. He was happy that they were getting along now, but they weren't including him! A weird feeling he had never felt before bubbled in his stomach. He had never felt that because he always had Basty or Silly there. But those two were over there, excluding him. The raven haired boy started to get upset.

"I'm gonna go find mommy," he mumbled and took off into the crowd. The blonde boy stared after him, a little confused. What just happened?

"Where is Jimmy?" asked Silly as she walked back toward Andy. Andy shrugged.

"I dunno. He just said he's gonna go find his mom." The other two exchanged a glance.

"I'll look over here while you look over there," said the girl, pointing in one direction.

Andy watched the other two children, a little lost again. Not until years later would he realize the Jimmy was jealous of Silly and Basty.

_/Line Break\_

Hayden Hood peeked out from behind a tree. He looked around for two children, and was satisfied when he found none. The boy yelped as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Found you," said Hunter, giddy. The younger boy groaned.

"Did you find Jacky yet?" His twin shook his head.

"I saw him go into the forest," said Hayden. "Do you think he could be hurt?" Hunter's eyes widened.

"He isn't allowed to go in there! It's dangerous! We need to find him," says the older boy. He stole his sword from the car. A demigod should always have a weapon with him. Hayden had a dagger attached to his waist. The boy unseathed the weapon and let Hunter take the lead.

Hunter took small quiet steps into the woods, both of his hands on his sword. They needed to find Jack.

"Jacky?" Hayden whispered when they heard a noise. In return, they got a whimper. Hunter turned toward the sound and started advancing. Another whimper could be heard and soft sobbing.

Jack was in a clearing in the woods. He had a huge gash on his ankle from slipping down a steep hill. The boy had twigs and leaves in his hair. His clothes were all ruffled.

"Jacky!" said Hayden and started running over there to check the water-bender. Hunter followed him, but his eyes were glued on the trees. Something didn't feel right. He held the sword tighter. Haydn had dropped the dagger in favor of looking at Jack's wounds.

"Hunt, Heist?" the boy asked. The younger twin silenced the boy softly, looking at Hunter. The older boy was alert. He was peering around into the trees, his entire body rigid. A soft growl could be heard from the woods.

A beast emerged from the woods. It was half man, half bull. It had a huge stature and dangerous looking horns. It was a lot bigger than the three boys. It fixed it's stare on Hunter, it's beady red eyes looked menacing. Then it let out a terrifying roar. The monster advanced slowly, growling.

_/Line Break\_

Nico glared at the blonde that was talking to his husband. Of course, Percy had to have a big heart and invite him. Nico was having such a good time, until he came.

Octavian had arrived a little bit late with Danny. Since then, he had been talking to Percy non-stop. The Italian pouted.

Suddenly, an ear splitting roar could be heard from the woods. The tables started shaking. Everyone started muttering to each other. A monster? Nico stood up suddenly. There couldn't be! The wards were up! Did they stop at the woods? Where was everyone.

"Everyone!" yelled the man. "Gather up your family and make sure nobody is missing. We don't know what that is. Make sure everyone is safe." Everyone started nodding in agreement.

Nico rushed over to Percy. Jimmy was by him. The boy's eyes widened. He started wriggling in his mother's grip.

"Silly," cried the boy. He knew Basty was safe, Jimmy could see the Ellens. The Sea Princess ran up to them. She grabbed Jimmy's other hand to make sure he didn't run off. Donny appeared from shadow-traveling with Thess and Sally Persephone. Where was Jack though.

Everyone else seemed fine. Except the Stolls were running around frantically.

"Have you seen Hunter and Hayden!?" asked Connor, his eyes wide.

"No! Have you seen Jack?" Both men shook their head no. Nico glanced at his husband. Percy was mother henning the children, but spared the son of Hades a glance. Where is Jack, his eyes said.

A rise of screaming came from a part of the woods. It sounded like children. Jack and the Hoods! Donny's eyes widened. Jack was out there with the monster. Everyone started running where the screams where coming from.

_/Line Break\_

Hunter stared at the Minotaur. The other two boys had started yelling for help. He needed to protect them. The older boy grabbed Hayden's dagger and threw it the way he had been taught. It was off aim though. The weapon stuck to a tree. The beast started charging Hunter.

"Hunt!" sobbed Jack. The boy was terrified. Hayden's eyes widened. Hunter hasn't been training for long! There was no way he could beat this thing.

The Minotaur stopped running abruptly. The monster looked down. A sword tip poked from the stomach, and the beast wailed before exploding into dust. Donny di Angelo stood there, breathing heavily. He was covered in golden dust.

The boy had shadow-traveled to Jack just in time. Hunter was about to be mauled. The rest of the party had arrived a few minutes later. They were all relieved no one was injured too bad, and everyone praised Donny for the save.

The di Angelo family decided to call it a night, claiming everyone, especially Jack, was tired. They had gone to bed, Percy taking Jackson to his bed. It was going to be like that for a while. But Jack didn't mind. He just couldn't wait to see his Hoods again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Last chapter! On the Jimmy line break, Jimmy was jealous. He didn't like that they excluded him and he felt left out and lonely. Sally Persephone's chapter was a bit short cuz i don't really know how to portray her. I adore the Hoods. I'm thinking about doing that Minotaur scene again, but Jack and the Hoods are older. Well, I loved writing this story and if you have any ideas, tell me in the reviews. Tell me what you like, think, and what I can fix. See ya.


End file.
